


I've Got This Friend

by asertyjkl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to lovers to actual lovers, Gen, aged-up, it's gonna be smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asertyjkl/pseuds/asertyjkl
Summary: As far as things went, she and Adrien were both unable to be in a relationship with the person they really wanted and being able to have safe and open sex with one of their best friends was a great benefit for both of them.Sure, Marinette sighed to herself. Technically, she’s in love with him, but she’s accepted that he’s not the one for her. She’s just going to take what she can get until the right one comes along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo:

At 28, Marinette already had her life together. She ran a boutique just a few streets down from her parents’ patisserie. She was successful and was commissioned to design gowns for celebrities all over the world. She was living her childhood dream and was amazed each day by what she was able to accomplish before the age of 30. The only thing awry was her love life.

Unfortunately, Marinette never really got over her crush on Adrien. She managed to eventually grow out of stuttering around him and not being able to string a sentence together, but the feelings still remained. Getting Adrien’s attention wasn’t really the problem though.

Marinette and Adrien have sort of a pact if you will. They grew to become close friends over the years and they were both attractive and comfortable with each other. It was natural for the two of them to start seeing each other differently. Maybe not romantically, at least in Adrien’s case, but they had managed to sleep together a couple of times over the years.

Having had several boyfriends and short flings, Marinette was not opposed to one-night stands or having sex for fun. She found it to be stress-relieving, so when Adrien had shyly asked her if she would like to sleep with him, she had shrugged at the time and pretended to think about it while secretly screaming YES in her head.

Adrien made sure that he was clear with her from the very beginning that as much as he was attracted to her and he would enjoy being with her in bed, he wasn’t prepared to be emotionally attached to anyone “like that”.

Marinette felt at the time that that was perfectly fine. She wanted the man more than anything. His body was a godsend and she had salivated over pictures of him for years. If she could get a taste just once, she could die happy. Relationship or not, Marinette was going to fuck Adrien Agreste and she was going to love every second.

The first time with him wasn’t really exactly what she expected. Yet, it really shouldn’t have been surprising. What with all the nerves and giggles. Granted, it was still _really good_. Neither of them could have expected a switch to flip and their personalities change just for twenty minutes, right?

Marinette suggested they take a shot before getting in bed, to help relieve some of the nerves. She wasn’t going to hide her nervousness or excitement, and although Adrien tried a little harder to pretend to be completely relaxed, he didn’t actually relax until she admitted she was nervous too. After that, they laughed at every awkward touch and accidental teeth clash.

Marinette felt that as far as sex goes, with Adrien she was having some of the best while still maintaining a healthy relationship. She didn’t feel _too_ hurt or awkward when he talked about the woman he was actually in love with...and he didn’t bat an eye when she told him about the man she loved, even though it was actually him. As far as things went, she and Adrien were both unable to be in a relationship with the person they really wanted and being able to have safe and open sex with one of their best friends was a great benefit.

Sure, Marinette sighed to herself. Technically, she’s in love with him, but she’s accepted that he’s not the one for her. She’s just going to take what she can get until the right one comes along.

Marinette locked her doors up for the night and gathered her materials, gently putting them away until she was ready to work on them tomorrow. She was meeting up with Adrien tonight to walk to Alya and Nino’s place together for dinner and a movie.

She swiftly ran up her stairs to the loft above the boutique that she lived in. Before that, she had other plans. Quickly changing into a more comfortable pair of jeans and sweatshirt so that she would be ready to meet Adrien right after, she called out for Tikki. The kwami came flying from one of the many corners of her room that she has made a home of.

“Tikki, we’re going to transform and meet up with Chat for a quick patrol before going over to Alya’s with Adrien.”

Tikki grinned, “That sounds good to me, Marinette. I love seeing your friends!”

Marinette hugged the small kwami to her. “I’m so happy I get to see everyone. It’s been almost a month since we all got together!” she hummed as she tossed her hair out of the high bun she had worn for the day and into Ladybug’s signature double ponytails. “But I’m excited to see Chat too. We don’t get to see enough of each other ever since Hawk Moth stopped being active.”

Almost 6 years ago, a steady decline in akuma activity started until about 7 months ago, when it stopped altogether. But without the butterfly and peacock miraculous safely back, Ladybug and Chat Noir still patrolled and researched to try to get them back. And with the fear that an akuma could strike again, they never truly settled into a feeling of security. Nor has the rest of Paris. Ladyblog was still active and the pair were still asked to be interviewed and to appear on shows. The two did their best to help Paris feel safe and watched over, so they continued to be visible and interactive with civilians. But with not much activity, they were stumped for how to find the missing miraculous.

Marinette transformed and flung her yoyo off of her rooftop, cloaked under the dark night sky. She made it to the Eiffel Tower within minutes, spotting the black cat waiting for her already. The whip of her yoyo did little to mask her arrival, but she collided with his body and giggled as they sparred.

“You little kitten are no match for me,” she teased.

“You wish, Babybug,” Chat countered, curling his paws at her. “This cat’s got a couple tricks up his sleeves.” He bound towards her, faking a left turn and throwing his baton under her legs, effectively tripping her while her attention was elsewhere. Before she could fall, he caught her in a dip by the waist and winked down at her with a wide grin. “Looks like you’re falling for me, Buginette.”

Ladybug scoffed and flicked Chat’s nose. “ I don’t think so, chaton,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her chest into his, her right leg slithering around his and with a quick kick he was on his butt. “Looks like it’s you who’s falling.” She winked and patted her thighs down as if wiping off dirt.

Chat grumbled as he pulled himself off the ground. “My Lady: Always the best at everything. That’s why I love her so.”

“Stop your teasing, kitty. We’ve got a patrol to do. Want to meet back here once we’re done?”

“Anything for you, my lady. Race you back.” And the cat was off first, ignoring Ladybug’s protests of cheating and getting a head start. 

With a sharp zip of her yoyo, she was off, thrilled to be flying through the Paris skyline. She stopped to wave at civilians that spotted her, but kept her focus on the route, refusing to let that cheating cat best her.

With the thrill of the chase and seeing her friends tonight, she hadn’t felt this happy in weeks. Tonight felt special and she wasn’t sure why, but she accepted it wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! I’m here! I’m sorry I ran so late,” Marinette hugged Adrien as they met outside her apartment.

“It’s okay, Mari,” he chuckled, extending a takeaway cup to her, his other hand holding a traveling container with three more. “You’re not that late. Here, it’s your favorite,” he sang, curling his lips into a proud smirk. Running late was nothing new for her. Adrien was just pleased that he had made it to the coffee shop and then her apartment after transforming in record time.

“Thank you! This hits the spot, Adrien.” She moaned softly as she sipped her mint hot chocolate and they began walking towards Nino and Alya’s together.

“Keep making those noises, and I’m not sure whether we’ll make it to Nino’s, Marinette,” he wiggled his eyebrows are her playfully. His grin only broadened as she scoffed and push him lightly away from her.

“What, you’re going to have to buy me another one?” she teased with an innocent look.

Adrien loved the banter and the easy way that they moved together. In public, they merely walked side by side, never letting on their intimate familiarity with each other, but that did little to stop the occasional paparazzi. Their relationship was speculated many times over the years, starting with a magazine interview he did in his teen years. It tickled him remembering the reactions of his classmates when the editor misconstrued his words to mean differently than intended.

Now, the two were spotted together often, traveling together with friends and even for work. The paparazzi ate it up, begging to be told any juicy details of their relationship. Which there were none. None that they were going to let on, atleast. It thrilled him to no end that he could fly so low under the radar and he felt like he had found his perfect match with Mari. She played the paparazzi just as well as he did.

All of their touches and gestures were innocent and friendly, never anything intimate. Yet, Marinette knew how to place her hand on his chest so, and when to whisper in his ear just like that, enticing popular culture shows to speculate their relationship and feud over how close they were at least twice a month. It was just enough to get Gabriel and Marinette recognition, but not too much so that the theories became overused and boring. Watching the gossip segments had become a guilty pleasure of Adrien’s.

Marinette pulled her spare key out to the apartment that Alya and Nino had given to each of them and let them in.

“Ohhhh, honey,” Adrien sang loudly. “I’m home!”

Nino launched himself at the blonde haired boy, wrapping his legs around him, causing Adrien to shift his stance to accommodate all his weight.

“Oh, baby. I miss you so much. It’s been a full 18 hours and I don’t know how I made it without you.” Nino sobbed into her shoulder.

Marinette hung her coat on one of the hooks by the door and side stepped away from the two idiots, making her way over to Alya with the drinks that Adrien bought for them.

They greeted each other with a quick kiss on the cheek and caught up while the two boys finished their theatrics. Alya had prepared little finger foods for them while dinner finished cooking. Adrien, who had started to learn how to cook from Alya, took over with helping her in the kitchen while Nino and Marinette played Mecha Strike III.

Adrien looked over fondly at the pair, grinning wider when Marinette whooped in victory and danced in celebration.

Since collége, he always knew Marinette was a special friend. He was undeniably attracted to her and her positive, bright personality that brightened any room she entered. At first, he felt jealous that he could not be as open as she was capable of being around others. His duty to his father and his brand was most important.

With time, he let himself go around more people, including Alya and Marinette. He was still wary of new people, like those he went to University with. He only needed one leaked story to revert him back to his modeling days of always smiling and keeping his sentences short and polite. It was Alya who had come to him at the time and knocked some sense into him when he started to pull that same guarded persona with Nino. At the time, he hadn’t realized how much it would hurt his friends.

Now, with almost 15 years of memories behind them, their friendships were cemented and Adrien felt more part of a family with them than he had while living with his father. 

With the food ready and table set, the four sat together and chatted between mouthfuls of food. 

Nino was recalling work pranks, making the lot of them laugh. “Guilléme ran up the stairs three times to get the right vinyl. Each time he came back down, we were in different positions, wearing absolutely ridiculous clothing and he just didn’t notice at all. I was literally shirtless one moment and the next I had on Elizabeth’s dress and boots from the musical she did over the summer. The boy is so blind, I almost called him Adrien!”

“Hey! I resent that!” Adrien guffawed, before grumbling to Marinette at his side. “You don’t notice one haircut one time and now I’m the oblivious one!” He turned to Nino. “It’s not my fault you wear the same hat every day!”

The group laughed while eating, continuing to catch up on stories that might have missed about each other. By the time they sat down for the movie, it was long forgotten and Nino and Alya snuggled together while Marinette rested her legs over Adrien’s lap. He massaged her calves while they continued to tell stories and plan some of the smaller details of Alya and Nino’s upcoming wedding ceremony.

When Alya was finally nodding off, they took their cue to leave and let the two to get ready for bed. Adrien helped Marinette slip her coat on and took her hand tightly under his arm as they set off into the chilly night.

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” she asked him. Whether it was for sleep with or without her, the offer stood anytime.

“Are you feeling up for... it?” he politely asked her, not wanting to assume too much.

She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow and winked.

“Okay,” he smirked back, before looking ahead and sighing.

“What’s been on your mind, Adrien?”

Shaking his head, he patted her hand that was on his arm. “I just saw her today and…” he trailed off, not wanting to put a damper on the mood. Marinette nudged him to continue. Meeting her gaze, he smiled softly back at her. She was so caring towards him. He truly didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry. I just can’t help how I feel around her.”

Marinette squeezed his arm. “We can’t help how we feel. That’s the truth,” she softly commented.

“Thank you for understanding. I feel like I don’t have to say anything and you just get me, Mari.” He ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back nervously. “I just want you to know that I really appreciate you and our friendship. Even if we weren’t doing...what we do.”

Marinette smiled back. “I’m glad we are doing...what we do. But I understand, Adrien. I really appreciate you and our friendship too. No matter what, you’re my best friend.”

Sliding her key into her apartment door, they hung their coats up and left their shoes by the door. “I just realized that I didn’t help clean the dishes at Alya and Nino’s,” Marinette groaned, running both hands over her face. “I’m such a jerk.”

“No, you’re not,” Adrien laughed. “We _all_ forgot about the dishes tonight. Besides, you were on a Mecha Strike high.”

Marinette smiled, one eye poking out from between her fingers. “I beat his ass, didn’t I?”

Adrien winked at her. “Of course you did, reigning champion.” He mocked bowed to her, causing her to giggle.

“I’m going to make tea before showering. Would you like some?”

“I’ll just wait for the shower,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? One of those nights? I’ll be sure to take my sweet time steeping the tea then.”

“Oh, Mari.” His voice turned husky and deep with longing. “The longer the steep, the stronger the brew.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want anything too weak.” She pursed her lips into a sly smirk and turned towards her kitchen, loving the thought of him watching her every move in anticipation.

She made sure to take her time measuring out the amount of water necessary. She patiently waited for the kettle to sound, letting it whistle long and hard before finally pulling it off the stove. Avoiding his gaze, she continued her slow ministrations, pouring honey into her mug carefully. By the time she was stirring her sugar in, Adrien was behind her with his erection pressed up against her back. She felt a twitch between her legs.

Adrien had begun to run soft kisses and licks from her ears down to her shoulder, pushing her sweater out of the way to expose more of her delicious skin. He loved the way she teased him. It was always subtle. She never had to do much, and yet he was intuned with her every movement. It was like a force that had pulled him toward her, finding her in every crowded room and every isolated pocket of his mind. She completely overtook him and he absolutely loved it.

“I don't think the tea will go anywhere if we just go and sit on the couch real quick.”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t want to let the tea get too cold.” She ground her ass back into him and heard his breath hitch.

“I only want a quick taste,” he whispered into her ear, sucking the lobe above her earring.

“Just a quick one,” she gasped out as he turned her around and dropped to his knees.

Pulling off her pants he suckled on her heat over her pink underwear. His hot breath consumed her and she gasped, hooking a leg over his shoulder. “Oh, yes,” she moaned.

He pulled her underwear to the side, expertly sliding his tongue into her core and suckling at the juices. His thumb gently ran over and around her clit, building her arousal and causing her to grind into his mouth. She grabbed ahold of his hair and moaned his name as he continued to consume her like the sweet and tangy fruit she tasted like.

Adrien twirled and pushed his tongue into her depths. He took turns suckling her folds and lightly brushing over her clit with the tip of his tongue. He had no care for the juices on his chin as he tried to suck every drop, moaning into her, clearly enjoying it as much as she was.

She shuddered as she came and hunched forward. Adrien pulled her underwear back over, unhitching her legs and straightened, holding her up momentarily. Kissing her with her juices still on his mouth, she felt another twinge between her legs and moaned, grabbing at his neck to pull him in towards her. Gently, he pulled away.

He used the back of his hand to wipe the excess juices from his face and licked them off, looking like a cat that got its cream.

“Now, now, Mari. You’ve got some sweet tea to drink now that I’ve had mine.” He winked, leaving her heaving in the kitchen. “I’ll start the shower,” he simply stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> I didn't want to give too much away with Adrien and his inner thoughts. I've got plans for these two that I just can't wait for y'all to read!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was movie night at Marinette’s. Neither were much fond for movies, but about once a month, they draped themselves over each other on the couch in Marinette’s living room and shared a pint of ice cream while watching old black and white movies. Adrien’s favourite was _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , which he adored acting out his favourite scenes to Marinette while she giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

Tonight’s movie was _It Happened One Night_ but it wasn’t holding Adrien’s interest as much as Marinette. She laid against his chest with his legs on either side of her. She was small enough to fit comfortable on top of him without blocking his view at all.

Instead of watching the movie, Adrien’s gaze fluttered towards Mari every couple minutes, listening to her laugh quietly. His hand fell softly on her side, holding her waist, but he inched it down further. Once his hand found her warm center, he leaned his face into her neck and peppered kisses up her ear.

Marinette giggled softly and sighed in the softest and warmest way he had ever heard her. “Adrien.”

His fingers and kisses halted but he continued to hover over her neck. He wondered what name she would actually be sighing and moaning if they were not together. His skin crawled and heated with the thought of his Marinette moaning another person’s name while their fingers touched her the way he did.

Impatiently, Marinette squeezed her thighs together and ground against his hand. “Why’d you stop?”

“Do you ever think of the person you’re in love with when we do these things together?” he asked before he could stop himself. He was riddled with anxiety as thoughts of Marinette with someone else swam through his head.

“N-no,” she turned her head to look at him with a perplexed expression. “Why?”

“Y-you never think of them when we’re intimate and then maybe accidently say or think their name?”

“No, I’ve never done that,” she turned more to look at him better. “When I’m with you, I’m _with_ you. No one’s making me feel that way but you, so of course I’m going to say your name.” She blushed as she spoke and looked away shyly from him. “D-do you?”

“No! No, I don’t,” he sighed in relief. “I just heard you say my name and I...I just wondered.”

“I mean,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I guess if I was solely using you and didn’t know you as a friend it would be different.” She turned slightly and propped her hand behind his head on the sofa arm. “But you’re one of my best friends and what we have is important to me.”

Adrien smiled as he pressed a short but strong kiss on her plump lips. “You’re really important to me too, Marinette.” He left it at that, pushing back the other things he wanted to say.

It wouldn’t help him right now if he confessed his growing affections for her. Not when he still had feelings for someone else. Until he was sure that he could give _all_ of him to Marinette, he would hold back. She deserved more than his half-heartedness. And if this worked for them, why change it?

 

\-----------------

 

Marinette stared at her shaking hands. Her vision swam with tears and her chest pounded with pain and fear. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life.

After weeks of feeling sick and not being able to shake the feeling of trepidation, she finally toughened up and walk to the nearest drug store, bought a pregnancy test and went home with it.

Her nerves of steel that helped her commit to the action bled away with each test she took. She had to be sure. Now on her third and last test, the results couldn’t be more clear.

The blue little plus sign appeared to stare back, bold and unwavering. It wasn’t even a question anymore.

Emotion that built up with each test overwhelmed Marinette and released through the tears running down her face. The most prevalent was fear. She wasn’t sure in what way. Was it the thought of being pregnant? Being unmarried? Raising a child while still working full-time as a designer? Her parent’s reactions? How was she going to still be Ladybug? And Chat Noir...what would he think? How would he react if she took a forced vacation? Was she going to even keep the child?

She sobbed harder as the person she avoided thinking of finally hit her full force. What would Adrien think?

Marinette slumped over her legs, hugging her thighs to her chest as she sobbed harder. This was not right at all. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was careful. _They_ were careful.

They weren’t even actually _together_. How could she look him in the eye and tell him he’s fathered a child. 

Marinette’s cries came to a halt with a resounding screech filling the room.

She didn’t need to look at her phone to know what it was.

An Akuma was spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and a little overdue.
> 
> Thank you, Pandora for giving me the idea of an unplanned pregnancy. It wasn't part of the original story idea, but I couldn't shake it once I started writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Let's see what I can do with these sweet goofballs.
> 
> This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now. Hopefully, I can get it all out in a way that is enjoyable to the reader. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions/criticisms.


End file.
